


make me the president of your club, kid

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, at what point did my life go looney tunes how did this happen who's to blame, this is shameless porn move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy and Jason get drunk and discuss Dick Grayson's, um, assets. At length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me the president of your club, kid

They're trashed. Kori went to sleep hours ago, after helpfully reminding them both to take some aspirin and that no, she would not be holding their hair back tomorrow morning so forget about it. They're on the floor, leaning back against the couch because neither of them can figure out how to work the stupid foldaway bed in their motel room, sitting close so that sharing the bottle of Cuervo between them is easier.

Roy's talking about old times. Roy always gets fucking _maudlin_ when he drinks, babbling on about his heydays with Ollie and the Titans until Jason's ready to slug him, but right now –

"I can't believe you never fucked him, Jaybird," Roy says, and Jason tunes back in and asks, "Who?"

Roy gives him a look like _where have you been, I'm telling a story_. "Who?" Roy asks. " _Dick_ , man."

Normally, just hearing Dick Grayson's name would get Jason's blood boiling. It's not like Jason doesn't _know_ that he hangs out with all of Dick's castoffs, that they'd both probably fucking prefer if Dick was their fearless leader instead of – fucking _Jason_.

But there are _rules_ about bringing up Robin One. It's like bringing up Ollie, or Bruce, or Tim –

Okay, so most of those are Jason's thing. Whatever.

But right now, Jason's too drunk to care about all the shit that's gone down since he came back to Gotham thinking like napalm and gunpowder. Right _now_ , he's thinking about Dick and _Roy_ , back when they were Titans, back when –

"I saw you two together once, you know," Jason says. He takes the bottle from Roy, downs a shot. "When I came to stay with the Titans… I walked _in_ on you two, and you were…"

He trails off, thinking about it, but Roy nudges him in the side. Takes the bottle back from him, drinks, licks his lips. "What were we doing?"

"You were blowing him," Jason says. "You were on your knees, in those stupid fucking shorts you used to wear."

"Steady there, green panties."

"Only," Jason says. He feels Roy shift next to him, doesn't have to look to know that's the sound of Roy popping open the buttons on his jeans. "Only Dick's feet weren't on the ground. His legs were fucking splayed out against the _wall_ and you were holding him up."

"Yeah," Roy breathes out. "I remember he used to do that. Nearly choked me a couple times, I made him come so hard –"

"Jesus," Jason says.

"Man, the way he could _bend_ -"

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says.

"I'd end up with bruises all _over_ me just trying to keep up with him. His back all curved, legs spread so far –"

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says again. He sets the bottle down, pushes himself up, and in one not-so-graceful movment he's on top of Roy, weight bearing down. He gets his hand inside Roy's jeans, pulls his dick out and says, "Jerk me off."

Roy stares up at him, licks his lips. He's beyond drunk, pupils all fucked to hell, but there's a gleam in his eyes still when he says, "Dick would've said _please_."

"Yeah," Jason growls. He grips Roy tight, the way he knows he likes it, leans down to lick the pulse point on his neck. "And I'm telling you to fuckin' _do it_."

Roy shudders under him, bucks up into Jason's hand. He's still grinning, sloppy, and Jason's just about to stick his tongue down his throat before he can start saying something _stupid_ when Roy says, "You had such a cute little crush on him."

"Fuck _off_ , Roy –" Jason says, but it gets choked off because Roy's getting his jeans open, wrapping his hand around Jason's dick and his hand is rough with calluses and everything Jason needs right fucking _now_.

"You did, though," Roy says. He laughs, and Jason moves his hand faster on Roy, wanting to make him shut _up_ -

"You were like, the president of his _fanclub_ -"

"I fucking _wasn't_." He digs his nails into Roy's shoulder, leans down and bites his neck.

"I remember – man, you acted like you were gonna be so much better than him, all big for your boots, but you fuckin' _worshipped_ him –"

"Roy –"

"Just like the rest of us."

Jason bites Roy's mouth until there's blood mixed with their spit, gets his hand on Roy's balls and _squeezes_.

And Roy's still _talking_. "I told him," Roy says. "Even back then, when you were that hot little _piece_ , I told him all it would take was a word and you'd hit the fucking _floor_ for him –"

And the thing that makes Jason want to fucking scream is that it's _true_ -

"Would've let him bend you right over on some goddamn _rooftop_ -"

Jason _growls_ , fucks into Roy's fist fast and hard because he's right, Jason thought about it, thought about it all the fucking _time_ , thought about dropping to his knees and going to _town_ on Dick, thought about getting a handful of that ass and just –

"God," Jason says. "Get your mouth on me right fuckin' _now_ , Harper, I need to –"

Roy mutters something that sounds a lot like _bossy_ , but in a second Jason's moving, pushing Roy's head back against the couch and Roy's opening up for him and it's so fucking _good_. He feels his cock hit the back of Roy's throat, and he's not sure if he has to thank Dick or Ollie or someone _else_ for Roy's absence of gag reflex but he's sure as shit going to get those cards out _one_ of these days.

"God, _fuck_ ," Jason says. He gets his hand in Roy's hair, tugging hard, and Roy moans, sending vibrations up his cock. His mouth is warm, and wet, and Jason wants to stay just like _this_ -

But more than that, he wants to come. He pumps into Roy's mouth once, twice, a third time, and then Roy's finger rubs at his hole and he comes so – fucking – hard –

"Shit, Jaybird," Roy says. He licks at the come on his lips, wipes his hand on his t-shirt. "If you two ever kiss and make up, I wanna _be_ there."

Jason snorts, doesn't say anything about hell freezing over or what the fuck _ever_ , just slides back down Roy's body and gets his hand back around his cock. "Just – shut the fuck up, okay?" Jason asks.

Roy's eyes definitely say _make me_ , and Jason can't exactly say he's doing a good job of _that_ when he's got his mouth wrapped around Roy's cock, but at least he's saying _Jason's_ name, loud and stuttering when Jason blows him, quiet and happy when he pulls Jason up to lick the come off his chin.

"We should get to bed," Jason says. "Before Kori comes back out here and kicks our asses."

"Great," Roy says. He yawns, untangles his hair from his ponytail. "You can take the floor."

"Uh, no," Jason says. "That's not _my_ come on the floor."

"Only because you apparently never learned to _swallow_."

"Oh my god, you're fucking disgusting."

Roy shrugs, shoves at Jason until Jason moves off of him. " _Dick_ would've swallowed."

"One day I will fucking end you, Harper."

"Sure you will."

"I mean it."

"Yep." Roy yawns again, pulls himself onto the couch. "I know you do, Jay."

"I -" Jason starts, but Roy's already crashed out. "Fuck it," Jason says, getting on the couch next to him. "Move over."

Roy curls his arm around Jason, buries his face in Jason's neck and snores, loudly, in his ear. "If you drool on me," Jason warns, pointlessly because Roy's _out_ , "I'll tell Kori I have no idea what happened to you."

Roy ignores him, of course. What else is new.


End file.
